sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Start a War
| Length = 48:04 | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = | Last album = Beneath... Between... Beyond... (2004) | This album = Start a War (2005) | Next album = Cannibal (2007) | Misc = }} |title=Start a War - Static-X|work=Allmusic|publisher=Rovi Corporation}} |rev2 = Blabbermouth.net |rev2score = 7.0/10 }} Start a War is the fourth Static-X album; it was released in June 2005. A special version was shipped with an additional DVD titled X-Rated. Album information This is the first studio album with drumming provided by Nick Oshiro, and the second and last album that guitarist Tripp Eisen wrote and performed on. The album marks the return of former guitarist Koichi Fukuda, who helped with the programming, and according to Static-X's online forums, Fukuda completed additional guitar parts in three songs left unfinished by Eisen. The album continues the change in sound found on Shadow Zone but many of the songs featured on Start a War are heavier and feature a lot more screaming and aggressive lyrics. Songs that best show this are "I Want to Fucking Break It", "The Enemy", and "Start a War". The whole tone of the album is more aggressive than Shadow Zone. The song "Pieces" features a guitar solo, a feature not found in earlier albums, but playing a larger role in the following album, Cannibal. Start a War is also the last album to feature one the band's unique Otsego songs. When asked about the album, Wayne Static said "We wanted to try to recreate the fun spirit of Wisconsin Death Trip; having Koichi back, with his flavor, helped." The song "Start a War" was featured on the WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006 video game soundtrack, and later on in Project Gotham Racing 3. "Skinnyman" was featured on Need For Speed: Most Wanted. Track listing DVD version - X-Rated Start a War was also available in a bonus edition digipak with a DVD titled X-Rated. Band footage Most of the DVD was filmed whilst guitarist Tripp Eisen was in the band. When he left the band, he had to be 'edited' out of the DVD, though he can still be seen in some shots. New live footage was filmed with Koichi Fukuda. Consequently, this means that most of the DVD has footage only of Static, Campos and Oshiro. Contents of the DVD * Making of the record. (Footage of the band making/recording the record and a footage of a photoshoot.) * Rehearsal footage. (In order - "The Enemy", "Start a War", "I'm the One", "Dirthouse") * Live tour footage. Each song also has footage of the band's crazy antics (in order - "Permanence", "The Trance Is the Motion", "Monster") * "Desert Fun" - Wayne and Tony driving around the desert in trucks with the tracks "Otsego Amigo" and "I Want to Fucking Break It" being played. * Instrumental songs ("Dirthouse", "Otsego Amigo", "Pieces", "Skinnyman", "Start a War") * Full album in 5.1 surround sound. Chart positions ;Album ;Singles Credits * Static-X ** Wayne Static - lead vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboards, production ** Tripp Eisen - lead guitar ** Tony Campos - bass, backing vocals, production ** Nick Oshiro - drums ** Koichi Fukuda - programming * Ulrich Wild - production, engineering, mixing, programming * Tom Whalley - production * Daniel Wild - percussion * Steven Gilmore - artwork * Jason Freedman - sound effects * P. R. Brown - photography * Filmmakers - Troy Wallace, Matt Eidson, Richie Riot, Andy "Matahaji" Sandoval, John Toler **While Fukuda is credited with playing lead guitar, it was actually Eisen who played lead guitar on this album, but he was fired from the band before the album's release. References Category:2005 albums Category:Static-X albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Ulrich Wild